A Bat and A Cat
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Yumi is your ordinary collage girl till her HW gets away from her and she runs into Grimmjow.


**I do not own Bleach: Tite Kubo owns it**

**This story is basically a school one shot Grimmjow is a normal guy he kept his rudeness or as I like to call it his bluntness might be OOC **

Yumi was your basic collage girl, except she preferred to read than to party. Yumi was walking to the library when then wind shifted making her paper fly she cursed under her breath and started to chase the paper. She finally found it and bent forward to get when she saw a black shoe stepping on it, she looked up and found bright blue eyes staring at her.

"Um…can you move your foot?" she asked, he did she quickly grabbed it and turned around,

"Thank you!" she called as she hurried to the library before it closed; as she hurried she had forgotten the person who helped her out. She walked in, and went to her usual seat at the corner where they can't see her. She placed down her backpack and saw her paper had gotten all crumbled she sighed and smoothed it out before taking out another paper and started to re-write it. She took out her laptop and started to do some research taking advantage of the Wi-Fi. She worked ignoring everybody around her, (A/N Cough*Workaholic* Cough) she was looking up her assignment when a hand closed her laptop. She arched her eyebrow glaring at the intruder; her ice blue eyes looked up to meet bright blue ones.

"Can I help you?" she asked, he smirked, and she frowned,

"Yes, since I saved your homework. You're going to do mine." Yumi gasped and glared,

"Y-you jackass!" she exclaimed causing some stares to be turned in her direction. She blushed while he smirked,

"Names Grimmjow." He said, she glared and began to put her things away,

"Well, _Grimmjow_ just because you saved my report does not mean I have to do your homework. Be like everybody else and _do it yourself._" She snapped as she pushed past him and walked out the library grumbling under her breath things that would make a man hold his scrotum (balls).

Yumi walked to her apartment she smiled as she made it and walked to her living room. Placing her things on her couch she flopped down on it and rubbed her temples; _that jerk! Thinks just because he saved my report I have to do him homework as a reward! _She scoffed and walked to her bedroom changing it to sweats and a tank top she put her mid night blue hair in a ponytail and walked to her kitchen making herself a quick sandwich and grabbing her keys and cell phone then heading to the gym that was only two blocks from her apartment.

Yumi smiled as she started to run on the treadmill, she was listening to her MP3. She felt her ponytail swinging side to side as she ran, when she saw familiar blue hair standing right in front of her. She scowled and took out her earphones,

"What do you want?" she asked as she kept running, he grinned his hand moving to where the button was to increase the speed.

"You wouldn't…" she threatened,

"I would…" he countered,

"What do you want then." She said,

"Since you won't do my homework-"

"Damn straight." She said,

"Then go on a date with me." He said, she almost tripped but she grabbed the rails, and stood on the sides.

"Excuse me…" she mumbled,

"You heard right." He said, she felt her face grow warm as a blush spread across her cheeks as she got off the treadmill and wiped her sweat off with the towel.

"I say no." Yumi said, while Grimmjow was behind her staring.

"Good bye, Grimmjow." She said as she grabbed her belongings and started to walk out of the gym.

Grimmjow growled and started cursing under his breath as he saw Yumi walk out, he followed suit grabbing his belongings and started to walk home being thankful that he only lived two blocks from the gym. He walked in his apartment 63; he walked in and dropped his bag on the side of his door. He saw his white cat Grimm, Grimm jumped in Grimmjow's arms as he purred when he petted him.

Grimm climbed on to Grimmjow's shoulder and laid there like the lazy cat he is. Grimmjow walked to his kitchen to find something to eat, he found the instant noodles and started to cook it while he took out tuna for Grimm. He had just served himself food when his door was knocked on; he walked to it with Grimm on his shoulder. He opened the door and couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face,

"Why hello Yumi." He said as he saw her in shorts and a blue tank top, he saw her blushing.

"You gotta be kidding me." She said,

"Nope." He said popping the 'p',

"So what brought you here?" He asked,

"I was baking and I just found out I finished the sugar." She mumbled,

"Come in, I have sugar to spare." She hesitantly walked in,

"Have a seat." He said motioning to the couch; she did as he took the cup from her hands. He walked into his kitchen and poured the sugar into the cup. He walked back out and found Grimm in Yumi's lap she was petting him while he purred.

"Here you go." He said, as Grimm jumped off and landed on the sofa,

"Listen Grimmjow, how about I cook you breakfast tomorrow as a thank you?" Yumi said taking the sugar. He thought about it and nodded,

"Great! What time is your first class?" she asked,

"Around 9:30am."

"Be at my apartment around 8am. I am in apartment 62." She said as she walked out and back into her own.

Grimmjow grinned as he watched his door close; he walked back to his kitchen and started to eat his meal.

Yumi placed the sugar on her counter, and then walked to her bedroom she walked towards the bird cage, she took off the blanket. She smiled as she saw her pet bat; he was all black with dark green eyes.

"Hi, Ulquiorra." She said as he flew out of his cage and perched himself on her shoulder. She petted his head with her finger before walking out to her kitchen once again. She walked to her sink and washed her hands then to her mixing bowl where she added the right amount of sugar she needed. She placed the rest of the sugar in the jar, mixing the ingredient Ulquiorra flew off her shoulder and to the little bowl of fruit she left for him as he started to munch on one.

She saw him as he ate he was bigger than normal bats, she'd say two…three inches bigger and taller. She found him outside on the park wounded and frightened so she took him home with her and healed him ever since then he became her little companion.

She poured the batter in and into the oven waiting on it to finish cooking. Ulquiorra flew to her shoulder once again; she sat down on her sofa and put on her favorite TV show. She stood 30minutes later when the timer went off and she bent forward to take it out of the oven, she walked over to the counter and let it cool off Ulquiorra was next to her as she took a bit of the cooled bread and handed it to him. She grinned as he ate it, Yumi put frosting on it and then placed it in the fridge before washing the dirty dishes and then going to bed leaving Ulquiorra's cage door open so he can get in when he wants to. She climbed in bed and fell asleep.

Yumi woke to her alarm blaring she sighed and turned it off she saw Ulquiorra still wasn't in his cage, _odd he's always in it before the sun rises._ She thought as she grabbed some of her clothes and walked to her bathroom. She showered and dressed in jeans and a dark green t-shirt; her hair in a ponytail, she walked to her kitchen and started making eggs, pancakes, hash browns and bacon. It was around 8:10am when she heard a knock on her door as she walked she felt Ulquiorra lad on her shoulder.

"Morning Grimmjow." She said as she took a step back and let him in with him starring at Ulquiorra.

"Morning, who's that?" he asked,

"This is Ulquiorra." She said, as she led him to her kitchen,

"Would you like coffee or orange juice." She asked,

"Coffee."

"How do you take it?" she asked,

"Black." She nodded and served him coffee as she sat down and began to eat her own meal. Ulquiorra flew off his shoulder and landed on Grimmjow's, he stiffened,

"Relax, he's just curious Grimmjow." She said as she ate. He felt the bat's claws slightly dig into his shoulder, then felt his cold mini snout against his cheek then he flew to the counter were he saw he was snacking on sliced up fruit. He was bigger than average bats, he noted. They ate in comfortable silence,

"So what are you studying for?" Grimmjow asked,

"I am trying to get my degree in history. What about yourself?" She said,

"Engineering." He said she nodded; Yumi finished eating and stood washing her dishes. She felt Grimmjow's chest touch her back as he leaned forward to wash his dishes. She blushed as she felt his arms flex as he washed his dishes,

"You could have waited till I was out of the way, Grimmjow." Yumi whispered, he chuckled and she felt the vibrations on her back;

"I like it this way better." He said, she blushed scarlet she ducked under his arms and escaped. He smirked as he saw her clean up the table, with Ulquiorra on her shoulder.

Yumi walked to get her back pack Ulquiorra had flown off her shoulder and back to his cage to rest.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to the collage." Grimmjow said, Yumi wanted to protest but, she nodded instead as they walked out of her apartment and locked her door. He led her to his car and opened the passenger side of the door for her, then got in himself. They drove in comfortable silence, when he parked they got out and he stopped her saying,

"Yumi, wait for me, I'll give you a ride home." She blushed but, nodded and walked off to her class while Grimmjow stood for a bit then walked to his own class.

Yumi watched and took notes as the Professor talked and talked nonstop through a slide show. Her mind drifted having seen this slide show thousands of times before. They drifted to Grimmjow, his grin so contagious, even she had to admit it his body structure with heat going to her cheeks. She had felt his muscle on her back she felt a shiver go down her spine. She gave herself a mental slap and said, '_Yumi Akari! You are in class get your mind out of the gutter and pay attention!' _with a determined nod she paid attention to class.

When it was time for lunch, since she had an hour for lunch she walked to the café that was in the school. She ordered her food and took out a book while she waited. It wasn't long till her peace was disturbed,

"Hey baby! How about me and you hang out later on? I'm Jay." The guy said, she winced as she tried to scoot away from him. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she abruptly pushed his arm off,

"Leave me alone!" he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her close she tried to get away, when a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him away,

"Grimmjow!?" she exclaimed, he looked at the guy with an unreadable expression,

"Why are you hitting on my girlfriend?" he growled out as he pushed him away and sat next to Yumi placing his arm around her shoulders pulling her close and placing a kiss on her forehead. The other guy stuttered his excuse,

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-i-i- didn't know!" with that said he left running, Yumi scooted a bit away and sighed,

"Thanks Grimmjow." She said, he nodded and ordered food when the waitress had come back. They ate and made small chat,

"How are your classes, Grimmjow?" she asked,

"Same old sam old and yourself?"

"Professors always saying the same thing." She said, he chuckled and they continued to eat. When they were through eating he walked her to her last class when he said,

"Wait for me here, my class isn't that far from here." He saw the same guy from lunch watching them so he leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"Play along, the guy is there again." She smiled and nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder. He smirked and pulled her close, and placing a kiss on her lips, she smiled and kissed him back. He broke the chast kiss and said in a clear voice,

"I'll wait for you by the car."

"Okay." She said, he smiled and kissed her forehead before walking away. Yumi was blushing as she walked into her class and started to take out her notebook and pen.

After class has ended,

Yumi walked out and was waiting for Grimmjow when she saw Jay, she mentally groaned when he came up and placed both arms around her caging her, he was leaning down,

"Your boyfriend looks like a brute. Why don't you come with me, you need a guy who'll treat you right."

"Grimmjow does treat me right!" she exclaimed trying to get away from him when he grabbed her arm and pinned It to the wall her book bag falling to the floor. She was getting scared with her hands pinned besides her head as he was leaning down, when he was pulled away from her. She quickly saw blue hair, he had punched Jay, and he was running away when he turned to her and hugged her,

"Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded against his shoulder while he bent and picked up her bag placing it over his shoulder and carrying her to his car.

He placed her in the passenger's seat and then got in himself and started driving back to their apartment building. He got off with Yumi behind him; they made it to her apartment.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked she nodded and said,

"Thanks, Grimmjow." He nodded and saw as she walked back into her apartment thankful that she didn't have any more classes the next day.

Grimmjow made himself some food then changed into pajama pants and no shirt; he ate while Grimm was eating as well. He got his homework done (AN I wanted to laugh when I wrote that sentence! .) then was sitting down with Grimm sleeping around his shoulders when he decided to go check on Yumi.

He walked out forgetting to put on a shirt; he walked out and knocked on her door. She opened it with Ulquiorra on her shoulder.

"Come in." she said, he did and Grimm jumped off his shoulder and landed on her couch, Ulquiorra landed on Grimm's back.

"How are you doing." He asked, she smiled and said,

"I'm fine. Since you're here how come you watch a movie with Ulquiorra and I and your cat I'm guessing." She said with a small smile. They both sat down on the couch with their pets on their laps, even Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had his arm around her waist, she leaned her head against his shoulder. A sex scene was coming up; she hid her face in his shoulder and blushed hard when she heard the sounds. He chuckled and faced her,

"Why are you hiding your face?" she blushed and didn't answer, he chuckled and picked up her face and pecked her lips.

"Where not playing anymore Grimmjow." She said, he grinned and said,

"Who said I was playing?" he purred, she blushed as Grimmjow flew off her lap and to his fruit while Grimm jumped off and went to nap near Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow grinned and leant down to kiss her again she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He laid her down onto her couch. He caressed her cheek, and wrapped his free arm and wrapped it around her waist and brought her closer to himself. He wrapped her leg over his waist and she wrapped it around his waist and brought him closer. He smirked and sat up carrying her he stood and asked,

"Which one?"

"First door on the right." She said as she laid kiss down his neck up to his jaw. He laid her down on the bed, and started to pick up her shirt and took it off. He paused and looked at her,

"Are you sure, Yumi?" he asked, she smiled and said,

"I'm sure, Grimmjow." He smirked and went down again to kiss her. He broke the kiss and traveled down her jaw to her neck and started to suckle on her collar bone. She moaned and arched her back her bra clad chest pressed against his bare one. Grimmjow took advantage that her back was arched and reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. Sliding off her bra off her shoulders he kissed her shoulders.

He tossed her bra to the growing pile of clothing till both of them where bare. She moaned and arched her back to his caress; Grimmjow suckled her nipple into his mouth as his fingers teased its twin. She moaned and ran her hand through his hair; his free hand traveled lower and teased her nub. Yumi bucked her hips he smirked and switched breasts. Yumi wrapped her legs around his waist, as Grimmjow grinned and pulled back removing his fingers as he trailed kisses down her chest till she switched their positions. Yumi kissed him and broke it letting her hand travel down feeling the hair of his 'happy-trail' down his stomach.

He groaned as she grasped him and softly stroke him up and down. While she trailed kisses and nips down his chest, to his hip bones which she nipped before letting her tongue lick him from the base to his tip. He was trying not to buck his hips, as he let out a groan as she sucked his head into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down slowly taking all 8 ½ inches of him in her mouth. He groaned and massaged her head, he pulled her up and teased her lips with the head of his length before his hand went down and stuck two fingers in her while his thumb rubbed her cilt in fast circles then slow. She moaned and arched her back while Grimmjow took one of her breast in his mouth again his suckles in time with his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her.

"GRIMMJOW!" she exclaimed as she came, he grinned and lined up before he swiftly thrust into her making her cry out. He thrusted in and out of her, making her moan his name. He leaned forward and started to suck on her collar bone till it was a hickey, he grinned and knew with any top she wore it was still visible knowing full well that boy won't touch what is his. He thrusted till he felt her tighten around her, he gasped

"GRIMMJOW!" she moaned as she came he thrusted a few more times before he came,

"Yumi…" he grunted as he pulled out and placed the covers over them. He sighed in content as he felt Yumi rest her head on his chest he pulled her close and smiled,

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" He answered

"What does this make us?" Yumi asked, he turned to his side facing her he kissed her forehead,

"It makes us a couple, Yumi. I don't want this to be a one night stand; I want a lasting relationship with you…if you'll allow it." He said seriously, she looked at him and gave him a kiss,

"I want that too." She said, he grinned and brought her closer to himself as they both got comfortable and let sleep claim them.

Grimm was laying on Yumi's couch while Ulquiorra was sitting on the arm rest,

"Who new right?" Grimm meowed,

"They lived next to each other since the beginning of their collage years and they never ran into each other ironic, no?" Ulquiorra asked, Grimm nodded and said,

"I'm going to take a cat nap." Ulquiorra nodded and followed Grimm's lead.


End file.
